Misunderstandings
by OIBIBA
Summary: Why does every one have the urge to slap our favorite FBI Agent? Can he right whatever wrong he committed or will this become the end of a partnership? Read and Review! COMPLETE!


Disclaimer: Oibiba doesn't own the show or it's charachters.

Yes, sweeties. This IS an amnesia story, but it doesn't discuss the events of the season 4 finale!

Enjoy!

XXX

Oibiba

* * *

Sweets sighed loudly. Once again Booth and Brennan were at it.

"No Booth! You see, anthropologically speaking...."

Booth cut her of. "Bones! Stop it!! Stop thinking and feel!" Without thinking about it he grabbed her hands and positioned them over his heart. The unexpected move, in front of Sweets nonetheless, shocked her into silence. "Do you feel it? Can you feel my heartbeat?" My heart beats only for the ones I love. My parents, my friends, Parker... Love isn't just a concept... It's a reality. A constant. It's important." All of a sudden Booth saw her eyes cloud over.

With a firm yank she pulled her hands away from him. "Your parents? Your friends? Parker? Is that all? Thanks a lot Booth!"

This time Booth was the one that was shocked. "Well... yes... Who else, Bones?"

She slapped him across his face and ran out of Sweets' office.

As Booth got up to follow her, he was stopped by Sweets voice.

"Don't even think about it. Sit back down."

Booth was to shocked to do anything but listen.

Sweets leaned in and said: "What the hell did you do this time, Agent Booth?"

Booth looked at Sweets and said: "I... I don't know..." He rested his head in his hands. "I really don't know, Sweets."

"Please, Agent Booth. Don't give me that crap. The two of you can hold entire conversations without making a sound. Yet, you want me to believe you, when you tell me you don't know what would make her react the way she did? Do you really expect me to believe that you don't know why she physically attacked you? Like I said, SPECIAL Agent Booth... Don't give me that crap."

Booth was getting angry. He was angry at Bones. But Sweets was a far easier target or so he thought. "Listen to me Sweets. You only have to concern your little squint brain with our partnership. Let me deal with this, huh? This is a MAN's job." Booth put emphasize on the word man, trying to reestablish his place as Alpha Male. Booth was surprised by Sweets reply. He watched the younger man got up and approach him.

"Actually Booth, I'm not surprised by her reaction."

Booth was by his. "What is that supposed to mean, Sweets?"

Sweets noticed something. Booth's voice was cold and calm. A sure sign the Agent in front of him was losing it. "Because she came to my office yesterday." When Sweets saw the surprise on Booth's face, he added: "Angela made her, but that's not the point here. She told me. And I'm not surprised she slapped you. You basically earned it. No scratch that." Sweets leaned in even further. "Knowing what you did to her, it makes me want to slap you myself. So I suggest you go, before I give in to the urge."

Booth could practically feel the anger radiating from Sweets.

"Goodbye Agent Booth."

* * *

As Brennan stormed into the lab, Angela immediately followed her. _Damn it, I was expecting this. _She turned and ran, almost knocking Hodgins over in the process. She was so focused she didn't even notice him. _I wish she would let me confront Booth about this. Man, I want to just... AARGH! _Her anger was only fueled by the sight in front of her as she opened the door to her best friends office. Brennan was sitting, no laying on the couch. As Angela closed the door behind her and aproached her, she witnessed her strong friend curl up in a ball. The sight broke her and it gave her an undetermined strength. She desperately tried to calm down as she sat down next to her best friend and pulled her into her lap. They sat there silently for a few minutes. Her anger was barely controlled, but Angela felt that it was safe to use her voice again. "What the hell did Booth do this time, sweetie?"

Brennan just shook her head and buried herself deeper inside her best friends embrace. Angela was the only one around who she could and would let her guard down.

"Shh... It's okay sweetie... We'll figure this out... We don't need him..."

Brennan interrupted her. "But I do... I don't want to need him, but I do... now more than ever."

Hodgins was extremely confused by her statement as he walked into her office. "Everything okay in here? I got kinda worried when you practically ran me over and didn't even look back."

When Angela felt her best friend bury herself deeper into her embrace, she knew that Brennan needed privacy above everything else. She locked eyes with Jack and said: "Jack, we need a moment..." She saw him hesitate.

"Are you sure?"

Angela's eyes softened and she answered: "Yeah, Jack... We're sure... Thanks."

Hodgins looked at the women who were cuddling on the couch. "When either one of you needs anything, CALL... Just yell, I'll be here before you know it."

* * *

"I said: Goodbye Agent Booth. And I meant it. GO, before I slap a federal Agent."

Booth got up and left. When he reached the door he turned around. "Sweets..."

But Booth was interrupted. "You better be gone by the time I count to ten cause I WILL slap you. One, two, three..."

Booth was stunned as he saw the young doctor approach him.

"Four, five, six..."

Booth looked eyes with Sweets. The fierce intensity in them startled him.

"Seven, eight, nine."

Booth turned around and left.

"TEN!" Sweets slammed the door. He dropped down on the floor, back against the wall and spoke up. "Thank you god... I really wasn't ready to go to jail..."

* * *

Booth walked out of Sweets office. His mind reeling. "What the hell did I do to piss both Bones and Sweets off?" He walked over to his car, opened the door and got in. "Well only one way to find out." He started the car and headed to the Jeffersonian. Booth felt extremely apprehensive and on guard as he entered the lab and made his way to Bones' office. Once he reached the door, he took a deep breath and pushed it open.

The sight in front of him nearly made Booth's heart stop, for several reasons. The fact that she was really hurting was cutting deep into Booth's gentle heart. The second reason that he almost experienced heart failure, was the fact that she WASN'T cuddled up to him, but that she was the reason that she needed to cuddle up with someone in the first place.

"Booth. OUT. NOW!!!"

Angela clutched Brennan tighter to her, knowing that her best friend was about to collapse under the weight of the last month.

"Angela, I just."

"Booth, don't make me say it again. It's not my style to slap FBI Agents, but I will if you don't leave."

_God!!! What is this? Slap Seeley Booth day or what?!?_ Booth thought as he approached the two women anyway, relatively sure that she wouldn't slap him, but making sure he had room to duck in case she did anyway.

Instead of relinquishing her grip on her best friend, Angela covered her best friends ears and screamed at the top of her longs. "JAAACK!!!!!!"

Jack came running. "ANGELA!" When he got into Dr. B's office, the sight of the 'attacker' stopped him. He turned to Angela. "Uh, Ange? It's just Booth."

Booth turned to Jack and said: "THANK YOU! Finally someone who doesn't act like a hormonal mess!"

That sentence triggered a violent reaction from both Brennan and Angela. They both shot up and launched at him.

Hodgins immediately reacted. He stepped in between them, catching Angela and pulling her out of the way.

Brennan however made it past Hodgins and started to punch Booths chest with her fists as tears slid down her cheeks. She screamed out in frustration as she fell to her knees.

The moment she saw her friend crash, Angela reacted. "SECURITY!!!!!!"

Knowing he had to act, Hodgins started to push Booth towards the door. "Dude, you have to leave."

Booth started to push Hodgins away. "Damn it, Hodgins! You don't really think I'm gonna go."

Hodgins face turned into stone. "Like hell you aren't. I don't know what the hell you did, but you did something alright. Look around Booth. Our team is ruined. Zach is in Irak because YOU told him so." Hodgins poked at Booth's chest. "And you have managed to turn two of the strongest women on this planet!!! into... THAT!" He pointed at Angela who was rocking a crying Brennan. "Get the hell out of our lab, before I throw you out."

"Leave this facility, Agent Booth. You've done enough for the day." Goodman appeared in the doorway.

This was more than Brennan was willing to take. _Damn Alpha Males. I can handle this... HIM myself._ "Ange, let go..." Her voice was a soft whisper, that only Angela heard.

"Sweetie, are you sure? You shouldn't..."

Brennan shook her head and stated softly. "Yes I do... I can handle him..." Her words were sure, her voice wasn't.

"Sweetie, I'm here with you every step of the way. You know that right?"

Goodman continued, oblivious to the conversation between both women. "Now, I don't know what's going on here, but since this is Dr. Brennan's office, I must..." He was interrupted by Dr. Brennan herself.

"This is MY office, so I will have to ask you to leave."

Booth ignored the rest of the people and zoomed in on Brennan, relieved that she had finally adressed him. He took a step forward and saw her falter. "Bones?"

Angela immediately spoke up. "Not a step closer Booth."

Booth ignored her and stepped closer.

Brennan felt as if his mere presence was gonna suffocate her. "Booth... please..."

Hodgins put in his two cents as he saw Angela's worried look. "Back off dude."

But he didn't.

"Ange..." Her voice was small as the world started spinning a bit faster.

"BREN!" Angela calling her name was the last thing she heard before she fell to the floor. Angela quickly wrapped her arms around her friend and sank down to the floor.

"Dr. Goodman, please call 911 and Jack go get security and get this... this... pathetic excuse for a partner out of here."

Everybody was shocked by the fierceness of her tone. When nobody moved, she added: "NOW!!!"

"Booth, dude, you have to leave. NOW."

Booth shook his head and as he was standing there in the middle of the room, glued to the floor, when he felt his heart break. _What the hell is going on with my partner???_

Hodgins sighed and mumbled. "Fine, but dude, you're asking for it." He motioned to the security guard and they each grabbed one of Booth's arms.

"Sir, you..."

But Booth immediately pulled out of their grasp, turned around and ran out of the office.

Silently letting his tears of powerlessness and confusion fall...

* * *

"Finally!" Angela cried out as she saw Booth take off. "Goodman, hand me the phone."

Hodgins and Goodman were taken aback by her tone. "Miss Montenegro, may I remind you..." He was interrupted.

"No, you may not. The phone." When he didn't move, she added with a loud sigh: "Please?"

Goodman huffed, but handed it over.

The look of confusion onto their faces slowly turned from confusion to understanding and finally to shock hearing her words.

Angela dialed 911 again. "My boss just called in an unconscious women at the Jeffersonian Medico Legal lab. He forgot to mention that she is one month pregnant."

The silence that was threatening to drown the room and it's occupants was finally broken by Hodgins. "Ange, baby, did you just say... Is Dr. B... I mean are you sure?"

Goodman looked at Hodgins and said: "What Dr. Hodgins is trying to say is: "Are you sure that Dr. Brennan is a month pregnant?"

"No, I'm making it up, Goodman. The tension was just not high enough!" She spat at her boss. She immediately regretted it. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? But it has been a harsh month for Brennan and me, trying to figure this whole thing out, okay? And MR-Let-me-fix-it-cause-now-I-happen-to-have-time-for-it-and-I-really-can't-ignore something-staring-me-in-the-face... Well he didn't really help. We need to get her to a hospital."

* * *

"Miss Montenegro, could you please stop pacing and explain to me and DR. Hodgins what has been going on between Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth?"

Angela stopped pacing and looked at him. "What do you want me to tell? It's Brens story to tell! Besides, I have to go call her father and her brother."

"Ange, please... just... Is it Booths?" Angela looked at Hodgins and saw the need for straight facts, mirrored in his eyes. She caved. "Yes. Now please, Jack move. I have a phone call to make." She walked past two stunned doctors and made her way outside."

"Hello?"

"Max? It's Angela."

Max knew. He just knew it wasn't good."

"Angela, what's wrong with Temperance???" Max was already gathering his stuff.

"Max, she's in the hospital. She..."

Max interrupted her. "Which hospital Angela?" He gritted through his teeth, gathering the last of his stuff.

"Georg Washington University Hospital. But Max I need to tell..." She stopped talking when she heard the dial tone.

* * *

Booth was still sitting in his SUV in the Jeffersonian parking lot an hour after he left her office.

_What the hell is going on? She passed out, right in front of me! Something I don't know even now I did, but apparently everyone else knows what I did, is keeping me from her. Security has actually tried to throw me out!!! _

He felt a flood of emotions wash over him.

_She has been so upset with me, and when she fell to the ground unconcious, I felt as though I would die if I couldn't protect her from whatever is ailing her. I however, am apparently the problem. I can't think of what it may be that I have done... Things... things were normal, the way he thought she wanted. So why is she so upset?_

His heart still ached in his chest as he remembered the sight of her lying on her office floor in Angela's arms.

_I wish she'd tell me what's going on, what I did, what is wrong with Bones. __She means so much to me... I don't know if I could bear the thought that I was the one to hurt her, yet I have no clue which thing I did , that could have hurt her so badly. _

His anger was also close to boiling over.

_They kicked me out. I thought we were friends, that we could work through anything. But when I need to know what's going on they shut me out. No they kicked me out. What did I do?_

He continued to wrack his brain in hopes of finding a glimpse, a hint, anything that could help him figure it out. He hadn't been able to drive away from the Jeffersonian in the past hour due to his over abundance of emotions. He simply wasn't calm enough to drive without probably getting himself killed, so instead he sat and thought. He needed to fix whatever it was he had done, and as soon as he found out what it was, he promised himself he would. _I'll find a way for us to be okay again. I have to._ He couldn't lose her, she was far too important. She meant so much to him that these thoughts were killing him. He felt as though his heart broke a little more each time the thought that he had done this to her, crossed his mind.

Finally he leaned back the seat in his SUV and leaned back on it. True, he was usually a man of action, but as of right now, he wasn't sure he could handle acting. So instead he resigned himself to take a nap in his car, or at least try to, so that hopefully he could calm himself, and wake up in a better mood. One that could handle whatever was going on. Somehow though, he doubted it.

* * *

As Max and Russ approached Angela, she stood up. "Max, Russ..."

"Where is she Angela?"

"Yeah, what the hell is going on with my sister?!?"

Angela pointed to her room. "She just woke up."

When Russ stormed in, she grabbed Max' arm. "We are going home... let us know when you leave. I'll come back to keep her company."

"Wait, Angela." Max took a quick look around. "Where is Booth?"

"That son of a..."

"JACK!"

"What Jack? Huh, Ange? YOU called security to throw his sorry ass out, so I can at least call him a son of a..."

"JACK!!!"

"Will you stop yelling my name at me? I know what it is damn it!"

"Wow, wait a minute... wait a minute, what the hell happened?" Max' eyes narrowed. "Is this Booth's fault?" Max' voice got louder as the anger grew.

"In more than one fucking way!!!"

"JACK!!!"

"Okay, would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!?"

Angela pulled Jack out of his chair and then turned to Max.

"YES! Brennan! Not one of us! So go and talk to her... She needs her family... She really needs support and Booth is not giving it to her..." With that she turned around and left, but not before Hodgins could speak up again.

"If you decide to you know... go all Columbus like on him, let me know... I'm the bug and slime guy I can help you cover it up..." He pondered his next sentence for a few seconds. "Or get you a really good, expensive lawyer."

"JACK!!! Okay that is IT!!! We are out of here!!! Tell Bren I said hi."

* * *

"Tempe, please tell me what is going on..."

"Russ, I told you. I. PASSED. OUT."

"Or so you keep telling me, but people just don't pass out without a reason, Temperance! "

"There are a hundred different reasons why I could've passed out so don't ask me!"

Russ looked at Max when he entered. "Finally! Dad, maybe you can knock some sense into her!"

Max intently looked at his daughter. She looked pale and out of control. Now there were two things he normally didn't associate with his daughter. It confirmed his fears. He sighed and sat down. _'Well that solves that question, Booth is definitely not gay...'_He looked up at her and sobered. _'But then why isn't he here?'_"I'm afraid you've just been asking the wrong questions son."

"Well dad, do YOU know what the right questions are, cause I don't have a clue."

Max sat down next to her and gently placed his hand on her belly. The belly that hid and nurtured his grandchild. "Yes son, I do have the right questions... I know you're a father as well, but you haven't lived with a pregnant woman. And it's clear as day that your sister is pregnant. So my first question would be: "Do you want this baby?"

Brennan was surprised. She thought his hirst question was gonna be wether or not Booth was the father.

"Well, even though it wasn't planned, the baby is... welcome." She had a strange look on her face when she said that. Max decided to let it slide.

"The second question is: Who is the father?"

Brennan cast her look down, to her belly and her fathers hand atop it._'It should be Booth's hand...'_ The mere thought made her cry. Max quickly pulled her into a hug.

"Come here, baby girl..." He gently started to rock her back and forth. After a few minutes, he whispered in her ear: "It's Booth, isn't it?"

Her only reaction was a loud sob.

THAT wasn't exactly the reaction Max had expected. He immediately knew that something had gone wrong. Very wrong. "What the hell did he do to you, Temperance?"

Uncharachteristically she clung to her father. "Oh, dad..."

Russ and Max shared a worried glance.

"I'm pregnant and the baby is Booth's..." She tried to pull away so she could make her story as clinical and detached as possible.

But Max didn't let her go... "Tell me what happened. It's just us, sweetheart. Your dad and your brother. When did it happen?"

She stared of into space and started her story.

"It happened a month ago. We were on a stakeout. We were working on the murder of a young man. Since we were on a stakeout, we started talking to stay occupied and awake. One of the colleagues of the murdered man was in love with him. Booth brought up how sorry he felt for her and that he couldn't understand why she had never told him. I replied that maybe their was a good reason. Maybe she was scared. He replied that she shouldn't have been. Before we knew it.... we... we..."

Max helped his daughter out when he felt her shake. "You weren't talking about a case anymore... But about each other and your own partnership..."

She nodded. "I told him how I really felt when he died. How lost I was... I cried and he... he kissed me..." She took a deep breath. "One thing lead to another and that led to this." She waved her hand. She sobbed as she thought about what happened next.

"Come on, Tempe... get it out. All of it..." Russ started to gently rub her back and she cried even harder, because it reminded her of Booth.

"Afterwards...He...drove me home... He promised that he would call me but..." The knowledge of what her next sentence would be like, was horrifying. She clung to her father and whispered. "He didn't... He just ignored that the whole thing ever happened. Angela said that he might need some time to adjust but..." She pulled away a little to look into her fathers eyes. "But it's been a month... that means he doesn't want me, doesn't it?" She was desperate for an answer to that question. Normally she'd ask Booth, but he... well it wasn't even possibility...

Max stared into his daughters big blue eyes and spoke up. "Russ, call Angela."_I'm leaving. I have to make a house call to a certain FBI Agent..._

* * *

Booth knew he was dreaming.

_They were on a stakeout and their conversation began to lean towards dangerous territory, if it had been a reality anyway. When Brennan said those word, the fear in her eyes, he knew it could only be a dream. She never looked that vulnerable, not over something like this. So heartfelt, so when she spoke the words, he got the impression she was talking about him, he couldn't help it, he reached across and his lips met hers. The kiss was tentative at first, however it quickly became more passionate. The fire burning within him demanded more, and she seemed utterly willing. He knew they were working, they should be paying attention to what was going on, but in the moment the feeling just took over. He shot her his biggest most true smile as she climbed backwards into the back seat. At first, she simply beckoned him to join her . Then she reached for him and pulled him back with her. Placing another kiss on his lips as she pulled him to her. As they tumbled over the divider they momentarily broke apart. They were feverishly removing clothing, thanking god that the tint on the SUV was dark enough so no one could sneak a peek._

_Even though he knew this had to be a dream, he would never be so lucky as for her to feel this way about him. It was this that made the moment bittersweet, but sweet nonetheless. He had her, his partner, his beautiful sexy partner in his arms. And he was about to make love to her. He knew that even in a dream, this would be the best experience he ever had._

_Their love making was more passionate than he could have ever immagined, every touch seemed to burn with a furious pleasure. Every kiss was like a dream within a dream. He never would've immagined she would taste so sweet, be so furiously passonate yet so tremendosly gentle at the same time._

_Finally he was holding her naked form in his arms, kissing her gently, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Finally after what felt like an eternity of simply holding each other after what he felt was the best moment in his life, since the birth of his son._

_He let out a long sigh and released her from his grasp at her request, stating she needed to go home. It wasn't like she was running, she wasflirty and playful, and sweeter than he'd ever seen her. She was glowing like an angel and her hair tousled like that, he couldn't help but pause to kiss her again, interupting their attempts to redress. She eagerly reciprocated the kiss. Before he knew what was happening, he was dropping her off, promising to call. As he was pulling away from her place, after dropping her off with one last passionate embrace and a ravinous kiss, as though he would never quite be able to get enough of her, he hummed all the way home, and he couldn't get the shit eating grin off his face. He was in love, he was the happiest man in the world. Nothing would be better than this, nothing. So as he went to his apartment he hummed a cheerful tune._

* * *

Booth then woke with a groan._Why do I keep having that dream? She would kick my ass if she ever found out._ Then he remembered what had transpired previously, and groaned again. Finally calm enough to drive, he sighed aloud and turned the ignition to head towards his house. He would change and give Angela a call. _Maybe if I beg and plead with her to tell me what I did, maybe, just maybe, because she wants me to fix it too, she will tell me. Maybe I could get that lucky._ _If not, I will have to figure out another way._ It was killing him not knowing what he did. He cared far too much for her for his own good. It actually made him feel like he was breaking in two when he found out he was the reason for her pain.

He pulled in to his drive and headed up to his apartment. When he got outside the door he heard a rustling sound inside and had a flash in his head.

He was wearing the same suit as he wore in his dream, but he was awake, this couldn't be a dream. In his vision he had been as happy in his dream, upon entering his apartment, however, once her had entered he saw a flash of a shadow coming towards him, and then a sharp pain on his head. Everything went dark for a moment in his vision, only to lighten again in a few moments as he woke on his couch with a headache.

He had paused outside his apartment door when he heard the shuffle inside, as confused as he was about the vision that had flashed into his memory, he knew the shuffle was real, that that was not a part of the memory and he reached for his sidearm before unlocking the door. His jaw hit the floor when he saw the man sitting on his couch, obviously waiting for him. He was almost afraid. I_f, whatever I did, had the Jeffersonian crew this angry with me, I can only immagine what this man will do to me._

"Booth." Max could clearly see Booth's surprise. _Surely he knew he'd have to deal with me. Nobody hurts my baby girl like that and gets away with it._

"Max." Booth greeted as he replaced his weapon in his holster. He wasn't sure how advisable it honestly was, but he had no desire to hurt her further by shooting her father. "How is Bones? Is she okay? The squints wouldn't tell me anything." Concern and pain were the only emotions playing in his eyes.

Max felt confused as he saw Booth's concern and pain. _If he is in so much pain, why isn't he there? _"I thougth I'd come and pick you up. You know, since you weren't there." Max briefly paused. "Why weren't you there?"

"They kicked me out before telling me where there was." Booth replied as he slumped down in defeat next to Max on the couch. After a pitiful moment he looked over at Max, tears shimmering in his eyes even as he tried desperately to blink them back. "She is ok, right? I mean her health?" He let out a long desperate sigh. "I know I screwed up somehow....but she won't talk to me....I...I don't know what I did....I never, NEVER, meant to hurt her." Another sigh escaped his lips as well as a tear from his eye, which he promptly wiped away.

"She'll get there... She'll never be the same though..." Max paused to let that sink in. He knew it was cruel, since the man in front of him obviously didn't know what the hell he did wrong. He almost felt sorry for Booth. ALMOST.

Booths eyes flew shut and his head sunk down, chin resting on his chest. The man looked utterly defeated. "And it's my fault isn't it? Whatever is wrong?" His voice was so small Max almost didn't hear it. He sounded like a broken man. His thoughts were drifting to places he really didn't want to think about as he came to the conclusion that she probably just didn't want him in her life anymore. He had caused her pain, after trying so hard to prevent others from doing so. He felt like a failure, like he was the worst type of person alive, and yet he still couldn't remember doing anything to her.

"You know she said something about a stake out? But she was sobbing and clutching me for dear life... I really didn't understand much... Wanna tell me what the hell you did on the last stake out?"

The dream Booth had been having flashed mercilessly across his mind and he swallowed hard. "Max...stakeout?" Realization began to dawn on his face as his eyes grew wide and his mouth hung slightly agape. "That happened? I mean I've had this dream...." He flushed slightly at the comment, realizing he had just admitted to having dreams about the man's daughter. No, not just dreams but very erotic dreams. Finally deciding to suck it up and tell the man what was going on in his head, he told him about the recurring dream he'd been having for the last month, leaving out the details of what had happened of course. He only needed to tell him enough to understand. He even told him about what had happened just outside his door, moments ago, when he had heard Max before entering. Booth let out a sigh after completing the tale and looked at Max questioningly, like perhaps this man had all the answers. At the very least Booth knew he must have some answers or he would have killed him by now. Max didn't like people hurting Bones any more than he did.

"Well I don't know whether I should kill you or congratulate you on finally admitting your feelings for my daughter." Max looked at Booth. To be honest, he felt relieved. The man, who he knew was usually in charge of his environment, was looking utterly lost. He wasn't lying. _But I can't just let him of the hook. He should've seen that there was something wrong with her this past last month._

* * *

"I'll tell you what I'm gonna do Booth. I'm gonna make a few phone calls. Now if you are speaking the truth, if someone DID break into your apartment, I'll tell you what happened on the stakeout." _I won't tell you she's pregnant, though..._ Max paused for effect. "If it turns out you lied to me, I will make sure your body will end up like Kirby's... You got that? Last chance to come clean..."

"Look Max, you probably should kill me for whatever I did to her..." He looked at him sorrowfully. "But I have told you all I know, I was pretty sure there was no stakeout... That I was just having wildly inappropriate dreams about my partner." He cringed a little as he said it, but at the same time, now that he knew there had been a stakeout, he was pretty sure he knew what Max was going to tell him. He knew that if he was right, if he HAD made love to her and didn't say anything about it afterwards, he had betrayed her without even knowing it, and she should hate him. _If only I had realized sooner... Maybe I could have fixed this. Now, I'm not sure she'll ever look at me the same way again._ At that thought another tear managed to escape. He reached up to wipe it quickly away as he thought he had ruined the best thing he had next to Parker.

Max got up and retrieved his cell phone from his pocket. He left the apartment and as he paced in front of the door, he got the information he needed. That night someone HAD broken in into Booth's apartment.

"Show time..."

* * *

Max opened the door and walked in. "It wasn't a dream. You slept with my daughter, got conked on the head, forgot about it and as a result, you never called like you promised her. You never even mentioned it again. Angela told my baby girl that you'd probably have to adjust to it. It's been a month, Booth. Do you want to know what she asked me when she was telling me this? Huh, do you?"

"Oh my god!" Booth's eyes were wide with shock. Even though the dream had somewhat prepared him and he had begun to assume it had happened, as the reality set in, a lump rose to his throat and he jumped to his feet. Heading towards the door, keys in hand, he finally managed to swallow the lump. "Where is she, what hospital? I...I have to see her... I... I have to tell her.... I can't..." Booth was nearly hyperventilating at this point as the emotions were taking hold of his body. "I can't let her think..." His breathing was rapid and he had to lean against the wall as he became light headed waiting for Max to tell him what hospital they took her to.

"Booth calm down. I'm not done yet. Sit back down. Besides you are in no shape to drive, you'd probably got yourself killed." When Booth didn't even acknowledge him, Max walked up to him and pulled the keys out of his hands. "SIT. DOWN."

Booth ran a hand down his face is frustration. "But Max... Do you... Do you know what she must be thinking? She's thinking.... oh god...she thinks _I_ rejected _her_....I would...I would never..." Booth continued without thinking. "I love her..." As soon as the words escaped his lips, his hand came up to clasp his mouth as if he had spoken a forbidden phrase. He looked over at Max with pleading eyes, begging him not to tell her that fact. He knew that would scare her even more and he couldn't bear to push her further away.

"She does... Booth... She feels rejected... She feels like you don't want her... Like you are trying to get the point across that you don't want her and that she is not good enough." Max knew that he was exaggerating a bit, but he also knew his daughter. She might not say it, but she sure as hell felt like that.

Booths eyes shut again. Trying to contain what had now turned to anger at the man trying to stop him from going to the woman he loved. The woman who had no clue how much she meant to him. His voice was gruff when he spoke, but he managed to keep it quiet. "Damn it Max, if you aren't going to let me drive then at least take me to her. She has to know. I NEED to tell her. I can't stand the thought of her thinking she's not good enough.... No one's good enough for her. I'm certainly not, but..." He decided since he said it aloud once to the man, twice wouldn't hurt. He thought Max was wise enough not to pass along the information. "I love her. Whether or not I'm good enough I do and that will never change. I just want her to be happy. Please Max, take me to her or tell me where she is."

"You're not driving. You'll get us both killed." As Booth was about to step out the door, Max spoke up. "I'm glad that you love her, Booth. You ARE good enough for her. But you listen and listen good. She has something really important to tell you... Abandon her again, and I WILL find you and I will kill you... And I won't show you the mercy I showed Kirby... Got it?" Max felt that it was important that Booth knew he wouldn't take anyone hurting his daughter. Including him.

"Max," Booth spoke with the upmost sincerity, "I could never leave her, hadn't realized what I had done in the first place. Trust me, she's not going to have an easy time getting rid of me, even if she wants to." He finally managed a tiny sigh of happiness as he realized that this was real, that she wanted this too. His happiness was short lived as he recalled she was in the hospital, and thoughtnhe had rejected her. This was a problem he had to rectify and he had to do it now." So he walked purposefully out the door, waiting for Max to follow so he could lock it. As Max came closer to him he heard Booth whisper under his breath. " I won't hurt her again. Never."

Reassured of Booth's feelings and determination, he drove the young distressed expectant father to the hospital where another shock awaited him.

* * *

Brennan was curled up in Russ' arms. She didn't know why, but being with Russ made her feel better. She had missed the constant attention and reassuring physical contact that Booth usually supplied. Russ' hand hadn't left his sisters abdomen yet, he was determined to be there for his sister. To be there for her, like he hadn't been when they were teenagers. "Tempe, you have to tell Booth..." He looked at her and whispered: "He has a right to know..."

"I don't think I can, Russ."

Russ tightened his grip on his baby sister. "Off course you can, Tempe. He will..." He was interrupted by loud yelling in the hallway.

* * *

Angela looked at Booth and yelled at both him and Max. "What the hell do you two think you're doing, huh? She needs REST, no further agitation. And YOU..." She waved at Booth. "I don't even know whether you are welcome or not!"

"Please, Ange." He looked like he could burst into tears at any moment. "I didn't know, I'll explain everything, but first I have to tell her....She has to know...." He took a breathe to get his emotions under control. "Please, she can't keep thinking I would reject her.... I will explain, but please first let me tell her..."

Angela was taken aback by his words.

Hodgins who had returned to the hospital with her, spoke up. "If you upset her, I will personally drag you out of that room Booth. Gun or no gun."

"I'll let you shoot me with my own gun..." His sincerity in this statement was startling. He had meant every word of it. If someone else didn't shoot him if he hurt Bones again, he would do it himself.

Angela knew that Booth meant it. It was the Booth she and Brennan had missed this last month. The overprotective, super sweet, concerned Alpha Male. She didn't fight her instincts and launched herself into his arms. "Please don't hurt her again... I'm not sure she can take it..." Angela needed the reassurance that Booth was gonna be his Alpha Male self again as much as Brennan did. This last month had been incredibly harsh on the women in his team.

"I'll do everything in my power Angela, to never hurt her again."He whispered to her as he hugged her back. He gently pulled out of her tight embrace and spoke up. "If she's still as upset with me as she was, maybe you should go forewarn her Ange... Just please convince her to at least listen to what I have to say. She doesn't need to say anything....just get her to listen. If she has something to say I'll hear it of course, but I need her to hear me first."

Angela agreed and entered the room.

* * *

"Angela? What was that all about?" Russ asked.

She could see he was concerned. She was glad to see Bren curled up to him. _Well, I'm not exactly glad that she's curled up to him, because she is in pain... but at least she's allowing other people close again... Let's hope that she's willing to allow Booth close again..._"Sweetie... Booth is here. He said he has to talk to you."

"Ange..." Brennan felt the tears pricking her eyes at the mention of his name and she shook her head at her friend. "I can't...no....not now...."

Angela sighed and looked at Russ. "Russ, can you give us a minute? I really need to talk to Brennan in private."

Russ hugged her tight to his chest and whispered: "For once, Tempe... Follow your heart, not your brain..."

She whispered back: "I did... Look where I ended up..."

Russ kissed her forehead and responded. "I promise... You'll be okay Temperance..."

As Russ left, Angela took his place. "Sweetie, I know that you're hesitant to see him, but he's determined. He looks like he is about to fall apart... Besides... You'll have to tell him eventually..." When she saw the scared look on Brennan's face, she quickly added: "You don't have to tell him today though... As a matter of fact he told me to tell you that he just wants you to hear him out. You don't have to say a word... Just hear him out..."

Brennan looked at her hesitantly, before replying in a small, defeated sounding, voice as her lips formed a small pout. She knew she wouldn't win this one. "Fine. I'll listen, but that's all."

Angela hugged her best friend briefly, before she said: "I'm glad you're gonna hear him out. I'm sure that he'll explain his behavior of the last month." She walked to the door. Before she opened it, she said: "If he does or says something to hurt you, just yell sweetie... We're all here for you..." When Brennan nodded, Angela opened the door and stepped through it. "You can go in now, Booth..."

* * *

He stepped hesitantly into the room, concentrating on his breathing to keep himself calm. "Bones. I am so sorry." His eyes closed for a moment before he tried to look into hers and took a step towards the bed. "I know how it must have seemed, but, please let me explain." He now stood beside the bed next to her, not daring to touch her, no matter how badly he wanted to. "You're dad...He uhh...He told me about," He saw her eyes widen in disbelief and saw hurt flood into them. "the stakeout. I'm so sorry. I would've called really." He paused trying to catch his breathe. "It's just that, when I got home, someone was there. I was so distracted with thoughts of you, or at least that's what I would guess I was thinking about," A small smile now graced his face even as the tears shown in his eyes. "They uhh...well they got the drop on me. Hit my head with something... I woke up on the couch and thought it was all a vivid dream." He let out a light scoff. "Been dreaming about it ever since. Couldn't exactly ask you, since as far as I knew we...uh....we weren't like that....and ummm...well I'm sorry okay? I never would have hesitated to call you, but apparently I had a little memory issue. I thought being with you was too good to be true....thought it was all a dream."

He kept rambling, hoping he was getting the message across to her. "I still almost feel like I'm dreaming, except for the fact that I hurt you. Temperance, baby, I would NEVER try to hurt you like that. I swear on my life I wouldn't. Please. I know what I did was terrible and unforgivable, but please, can we at least try to work through what happened? Please believe me that I would have called. I would've called so many times a day, you would have had to tell me to knock it off." He looked pleadingly at her, hoping she would respond, but not expecting her to, after all he had asked for her just to listen.

Brennan looked at him and felt a little bit relieved. His explanation was a logical one. If he indeed had been knocked on the head, he could've experienced some memory loss. _Besides, Booth would never make anything up like this._ She looked at him and spoke up: "Thank you for telling me, Booth. I understand now."

A sigh of relief escaped his lips as his eyes closed briefly. "Thank you Temperance, for believing me. Please, can we try and get past what happened? Start from here?" He tentatively went to reach for her hand, still unsure if she would accept his.

She pulled back and placed her hands in her lap, over the fetus in a protective gesture. "No, Booth... we can't."

"Oh..." Booth's eyes clouded with tears once more. "I understand." His voice was soft and gentle, trying hard to cover the hurt he was feeling. "Does that mean...Do I need to umm...talk to the bureau? Get a repla.." He couldn't even finish the sentence as the thought pained him too much. His eyes were trained on the floor, he couldn't look at her. Couldn't look at what he had lost. If she said she no longer even wanted him to be her partner as well, he wasn't sure he could take it.

"We can't start from here... Too much has happened Booth... I've been telling myself for a month now that if you would've called, I would've wanted something more between us." She had felt uncertain as to how she would break the news about the baby. But since he seemed so ready and willing to let go of the night,where they had both told each other that they loved one another, she had to make sure his feelings hadn't changed towards her._ I don't want him to stay with me because of the baby... If that is the only reason he stays, he'll just leave me in the long run. I couldn't handle that, nor would I subject my child to that._ When Booth didn't react she spoke up again. "Booth?"

"I just want you to be happy Temperance." A tear slid down his cheek as he managed to choke out the words. "If I am no longer someone that makes you happy...I will have to live with that. I'd do anything for you, anything you asked." Finally he decided to just bite the bullet and say it, if she was kicking him to the curb anyway, she might as well know. "That's what you do for people you love." It came out softly as he finally raised his eyes to meet hers. He wanted her to know he was being as honest as he ever could with her, when he expressed his love. So that she had no doubt that he was being honest.

A small smile graced her lips. "That's exactly what you told me when I thanked you for showing me the difference between satisfying biological urges and making love..." Her voice hitched as she whispered the next words. "I said it back..." She kept her eyes locked with his. "I love you too, Booth..."

* * *

Booth's breath hitched as she spoke and he felt himself grinning like a mad man. "Really?" He asked his voice disbelieving. "You...you...really?" He approached her this time, not even giving her a choice in the matter. With no hesitation, he pulled her into a hug and pulled back only far enough to look into her eyes. "I can't tell you how long I've wished to hear those words from you, never quite believing it would ever happen." He laid a gentle kiss upon her lips, not like the fiery, passionate ones in the dream he had, just a simple chaste kiss. He still felt the electricity sizzle between them as his lips connected with hers. Pulling back he couldn't stop grinning at her, looking at her in such awe. That was when a thought crossed his mind, they were in a hospital. Why was she in the hospital? His grin did begin to fade then, and although he wasn't sure this was the time to start testing the waters with questions, he had to know. "Bones? Temperance, why are you in the hospital? What's wrong with you? Have they told you yet?"

At his question towards the reason why she was in the hospital, she pulled back. She didn't want to think about the baby. Everything was just getting resolved. She had felt safe in his arms and the kiss that they had shared was exactly what she needed. She wasn't ready to tell him... She didn't want to ruin their newfound trust, respect and love for each other. So she turned away from Booth and curled up into a ball, wishing she wouldn't have to do this.

"Temperance...I'm so sorry, I just...I just want to know if you are alright. You are...alright, right?" He cursed himself in his head for causing her to pull back.

"I'm not sure... I hope I will be, but there are a lot of risks involved and I... I just don't know... Booth... I don't know..." She hated herself for sounding so weak. She blamed it on the hormones.

Fear caught hold of Booth, she wasn't sure she would be okay, a lot of risks. His eyes closed briefly as tears began to fall down his cheeks. "Bones...Temperance, please, how serious is it? Are..." His hand raked down his face wiping away the tears. "We'll get through this, whatever it is. I'm here for you, and I'm never going to go anywhere. I'll wait until you are ready to tell me what it is, but...well...I hope you will tell me soon..."

Booth's emotional reaction made her turn towards him. "Please... hold me?" _Maybe I can find the strength I need with his arms around me... It'll be the last time he'll hold me close but I need him. Otherwise I'll never be able to tell him._

As he wrapped his arms around her and held her snuggly, he whispered into her ear. "Anytime Temperance."

"I..." She felt the tears prick her eyes. "I..." The first tears fell and she felt so tired and pained that she clutched him closer. "I want to tell you... but you'll hate me and leave... I don't think I can handle that..."

"Temperance..." He whispered soothingly into her ear. "I could NEVER hate you, and I could NEVER leave you. I love you, and I always will. I promise I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" _Maybe he'll stay long enough for me to explain._

He pulled her in closer to him, trying to make her feel more secure. "I promise Temperance, I'm not going anywhere, no matter what. Please tell me?"

She took a deep breath and whispered: "I collapsed because the combined strain on my body was to much." She swallowed the lump down her throat. "The combined strain of being mad at you, working too much, sleeping not enough and being..." She took another deep breath and continued. "being pregnant."

His eyes went wide and one of his hands found it's way to her stomach, a huge grin pasted across his face. "A baby? Really?" He let out a small chuckle. "Why in the world would you think I would hate you?" He kissed her. "Are you kidding? Oh God Temperance you had me so scared....I thought....well I...oh that doesn't matter." He pulled her into another kiss. "A baby....you and me....a baby." He was holding her so close now, it would be near impossible to get any closer. His eyes danced with happiness and he was unable to get the grin off his face.

Her eyes lit up. "Really? You're not mad I didn't tell you sooner?" She paused for a moment as tears gathered in her eyes. "Do you want us? Are you staying with us?"

"Temperance." He spoke softly and thoughtfully. "You have no idea how happy this makes me. Sure, I would have thought it would happen a little later, well if ever with your view on becoming a mother, but how could I not be ecstatic about having a baby with you?" He sighed dreamily for a moment. "Can you imagine? A little girl with your brains and your looks? She'd be adorable. Hmm....I don't think you could have said anything in that moment that would make me happier. And to answer your question, YES, I want you, I want both of you more than anything...." He kissed her softly while lightly rubbing her abdomen, grinning like a fool.

She started sobbing and clutched him to her.

"Temperance...it's going to be okay....I promise." His hand made small circles on her back, "I'm here, I'm going to help you with this, every step of the way. Don't worry."

She looked up at him. "I'm not worried... I'm happy. I know my reaction isn't logical but..." She was interrupted by Booth.

"Temperance, I'm so happy you are happy. Who cares about logic? We're having a baby!!!" His eyes lit up when he looked at her, his smile so large his face practically glowed with happiness. "So does everyone know or can I go announce it to them? I kinda feel like I should shout it from the rooftops, let everyone know that the beautiful, intelligent, argumentative, feisty, Dr. Temperance Brennan is having our baby." He let out a light chuckle at that as he couldn't hold his happiness in any longer.

"Sorry... they all know..." She bowed her head and stifled a few sobs. "I know you are supposed to be the first one to know but..." She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry... Can you forgive me?"

"I'd forgive you anything." He leaned forward and kissed her. "Besides, this just means I get to tell everyone in the Hoover building....oh....Sweets!! He knew?" A flash of understanding crossed his face. "Well at least now I know why everyone I came across threatened to slap me. I deserved it, even if I didn't know it." He kissed her again grinning into her lips.

Relieved that everything was going to be okay, she smiled and snuggled in closer to the father of her baby. She took his hand and pressed it between her abdomen and her own hand. "We love you, Booth." She closed her eyes and for the first time that month, drifted into sleep with a smile on her face.

He kissed the top of her head. "And I love both of you too."

* * *

Okay, sweeties!

I hope you enjoyed reading this!

Let us know what you think!

We have another multichapter coming up... Faithful Betrayal...

XXX

ISAQ and SSAQ


End file.
